A Re Sorting Ceremony
by HufflePuffGeek2003
Summary: Harry and Hermione are back for there seventh year at Hogwarts after Voldemort's defeat. What they don't know is that they have to be re sorted into a house. Will they stay the same or will they find that change isn't bad, and that they can possibly be changed for the better. There is romance.
1. Bad News

Voldemort is dead, Hogwarts is rebuilt, and Harry, and Hermione are back for their seventh year.

"Harry!" Hermione called running up to Harry, "Harry, wait up!"

Harry turned around to see his best friend running up to him. "Hey Hermione, whats wrong?"

"You know how the sorting hat was sort of destroyed in the battle?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, they found a new one, but the bad news is is that, well, they are kind of making everyone go through the sorting again, which means, we might not be in Gryffindor this year."

"What!" Harry cried,"That's terrible news"

"McGonnagall said something about meeting new people."

"But we already know everyone. Neville likes dancing, Cho's a snitch, and Malfoy's a jerk." Harry said.

"I know, but it's either this, or we don't go to Hogwarts this year," Hermione replied, "and we both know that's not going to happen."

"Right,"

"I suppose we'll just have to make the best of it."

"This is it?" Hermione asked raising her eyebrows.

"Apparently," Harry replied. Standing in front of them was a run down old apartment building. They were renting it until the start of the year, but just standing there they were wondering what they got themselves into. They walked in to a fridge, toilet, and couch in the same room. They exchanged glances. Finally. . .

"Wow, okay," Hermione said.

"Wow," Harry said, "is the exact word I was looking for."

Hermione walks over to the chair and sits down. She pats the toilets seat and motions for Harry to sit down.

"Uh uh," Harry said," I'm not sitting on the toilet."

"Yes you are, we need to talk."

"Fine," Harry gave in throwing his arms up into the air. He walk over to the toilet seat and sat down.

"Do you have a plan?" he asked.

"For what?"

"For the sorting!"

"Oh that," Hermione said.

"Yes that!" Harry almost yelled.

"Not exactly-"

Harry sighed.

"But, we don't need a plan."

"And why is that?" Harry asked.

"Well," Hermione started.

"Exactly," Harry said proving his point.

"Here," Hermione said, "How many houses are there?"

"Four," Harry answered.

"Exactly, so you are only one person, so there is a one in four chance that you'll get into Slytherin. You don't mind the other houses right, you just care if you get into Slytherin."

"I suppose,"

"Then it's settled, we don't need a plan, now I"m going to bed, you coming?"

"Nah, I think I'll just hang out here on the toilet."

"Ok, suit yourself," Hermione said as she disappeared into one of the bedrooms. Seconds later she came out screaming.

"HARRRRRRYYYYYY!" she screamed grabbing his arm.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"C-cockroaches!"

"That's it. I'm going to my aunt and uncle's house."

"I'm coming with," Hermione said as they apperated all the way to Surrey.


	2. the Ride to Hogwarts

When they got to Harry's aunt and uncle's house, they immediately went inside. The house was empty so they used their wands to make some beds, and a couch appear. They had settled into their beds and were thinking to themselves.

"Harry," Hermione was the first one to speak.

"Yeah Hermione,"

"I know you think I'm probably not worried about the whole sorting thing," Hermione started, "but I'm just as worried as you are."

"I know Hermione," Harry turned on his side to face her, " and it will be hard to stay in touch, but I know that even if we are in different houses, we will always be friends."

Hermione turned on her side to face him, and reached out to grab his hand. He took it, and they fell asleep.

* * *

"All Aboard!" the driver of the Hogwarts Express yelled, and Harry and Hermione got on the train and started looking for a place to sit. After going the whole length of the train and back they finally settled in in a cart with only one person covered by a blanket in it.

"Why do you think he's covered by a blanket?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Because he wants to trick you into sitting here," A voice said as he uncovered himself from the blanket.

It was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry snarled.

"Woah, someone isn't in a good mood," Malfoy said.

"Well I was until you showed up," Harry replied.

" I wanted you to sit here because I want to apologize." Malfoy said.

"Malfoy wanting to apologize, I don't buy it," Hermione said.

"I want to be friends," he said.

"Yeah that's it, I'm moving to a different cart," Harry said as he walked out the cart and into another one. Hermione followed.


	3. The Ceremony and Surprises

When they got to Hogwarts, they took the carriages of to the castle and made their way up to the great hall. They sat at the Gryffindor table with Ginny and Neville.

"Hey Harry," Ginny said.

"Hey Ginny," Harry replied. Things had been awkward between them ever since they decided to break up. Ron even gave him the cold shoulder for a whole month. But they made up eventually.

"Good evening everyone!" Professor McGonnagall's voice rang throughout the whole Great Hall, "Here's how things are going to work. The first yours will go first, then the second years, and the third years and so on. So without further ado first years, will you gather around?"

* * *

2 Hours Later

"Alright seventh years gather around," Professor McGonnagall sighed, obviously exhausted.

"Pansy Parkinson,"

"Slytherin,"

"Neville Longbottom,"

"Hufflepuff,"

"Gregory Goyle,"

"Gryffindor,"

"Vincent Crabbe,"

"Hufflepuff,"

Hermione Granger," Hermione slowly made her way to the hat, and sat down. The hat was placed on her.

"Hmm," the hat sat, "Intelligent, brave, eager to learn. It'll be. . . Gryffindor!" She excitedly got up from the chair and ran to the Gryffindor table.

"Draco Malfoy,"

"Gryffindor,"

Malfoy groaned and limped to the table and managed to find a seat as far away from Hermione as he could.

"And. . . Harry Potter,"

"Hmm, Gryffindor last time huh, well I'm not going to make that decision again," The hat said.

"Not Slytherin," Harry said crossing his fingers, toes, legs, arms, tongue, and eyes.

"Not Slytherin eh," the hat replied.

"Just make your decision already!" someone called out from the Ravenclaw table.

"SLYTHERIN,"

Harry's eyes widened and were about ready to pop out of his head. He walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Pansy Parkinson.

"I reckon your not very happy about being in Slytherin, are you?" Pansy said.

"What gave it away?" Harry asked without enthusiasm.

"Hmm let's see, the pouty lip, your slouching, and your face looks like it's about to explode."

"Let's eat!" McGonnagall said.

* * *

Pansy, and Harry made their way to the Slytherin common room along with the rest of the Slytherins. When they got there and all the Slytherins went to bed, Pansy and Harry were the only ones in the common room.

"Here's the deal, Parkinson," Harry started, "I know you think being nice and chatty with me at the Great Hall might be the beginning of a new friendship, but I hardly think of you as a friend, I think of you as a friend of Malfoy's"

"Why would I think this is the beginning of a new friendship?" She asked.

"I don't know, I just wanted to make things clear."

"Well, okay then I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight," Harry said and immediately regreted it because she turned around and smiled ever so slightly, then continued up the stairs.

* * *

"Malfoy,"

"Call me Draco, were friends now," he said.

"Fine,"Hermione sighed, "Draco, how did you feel when you got in to Gryffindor?" They were sitting on the couch talking, because there weren't enough beds in their dormitories for them.

"Well, I first thought, why isn't Potter in Gryffindor, but I realized, Gryffindor isn't all that bad," he said.

"Wow, I didn't realize Malfoy."

"Draco,"

"I prefer Malfoy for right now,"

"Fine."

They sat and stared at the fire for a while when all of a sudden, Malfoy started lifting his arm and put it around her. She put her head on his shoulder. They sat like that for a little bit, and then Malfoy used his finger to lift her chin up.

"Malfoy-" Hermione started but she could get another word out because his lips were so close to hers. Right as their lips were about to touch. . .

Hermione sat up quickly on her bed. What was that she thought. Did I possibly just dream of kissing Malfoy?

* * *

Just so you know I don't own anything.


End file.
